Kitten Kurse
by Strawberriez-And-Sunshine
Summary: I just wanted cats, not this! I end up getting Hetalia in our world somehow. I think Italy did it. BRB gonna kill him.


_**Woo! First Hetalia come to our world as cats and second Hetalia come to our world! Huzzah! Anyway, since I saw the lack of Hetalia in our world, I decided to make my own. It follows one girl who adopts them. I'm going to do the descriptions and then the chapter all in one. READ ON!**_

~A~X~I~S~P~O~W~E~R~S~

**Name: Katherine**

**Nickname: Kat, Kit-kat**

**Description: Straight, black hair with a purple streak to her waist, black eyes (but always has red contacts in), pale skin, six peircings in each ear, tall**

**Age: 20**

**Personality: Nice, loving, sentimental, shy, quiet, peaceful, but can be hyper (pretty much Japan and Italy mixed)**

~A~X~I~S~~P~O~W~E~R~S~

"Yay! We got in!" My cousin, Rachel, shouted. "we get to be on Sea Isle's Got Talent!"

"Yay! But what song are you guys doing?" My friend, Abby, asked. I turned to look at her from my blue couch in my room.

"I say we do perfect by P!nk." I said.

"Yeah." Rachel and Abby agreed.

~A~X~I~S~~P~O~W~E~R~S~

(After Talent show)

"Second place, baby!"Rachel shouted to Abby when we got home.

"Cool." Abby said.

"Yeah, and I think to congradulate our awesomness, Kat get pets!" Rachel said. I slapped my forehead.

"Dude, that isn't a reason I should buy cats." I said as I slapped the back of her head.

"Aww, but come on! You've always wanted cats!" Rachel replied as she rubbed her head.

"Fine, because I don't want to argue." I said.

"Yay!" Rachel put her shoes on and got the keys.

"We are going right now?" I asked.

"Yeah." I sighed as I got up and put my shoes on.

~A~X~I~S~~P~O~W~E~R~S~

"Hmm, which cats do I pick?" I asked myself. There were tons of cats at the animal shelter.

"How about that group over there? Nobody wants them because they cant afford them." a lady who worked here said. I looked at the cats she was pointing to.

There was eight of them. There was two groups. In the first group one was blonde with sky blue eyes, one was brown with closed eyes, and one was black with brown eyes.

In the second group, there was a shaggy blonde one with blue eyes fighting with another blondie, a blonde one with blue eyes, a black one with black eyes, and a dirty-blonde one with blue eyes.

The brown one with it's eyes closed looked at me and started pawing at the cage. I smiled and nodded.

"I want them." I said. The lady nodded.

"Would you like to hold one?" she asked.

"Yeah, the brown one." I replied. She opened the cage and scooped the brown one in her arms then handed him to me. I took him gently, as if he was going to break. I rubbed the top of his head and he purred and leaned into my touch.

The lady got four cages and took the one I was holding and put him into the cage with the blonde one with sky blue eyes.

She put the two black ones in a cage together, put the two that were fighting together, and the dirty blonde one and the blonde one in the last cage.

~A~X~I~S~~P~O~W~E~R~S~

When we got home, I put them in my room and opened the cages.

"Okay cats, since the girl left, I am letting you out. I am Kat and I'm your owner." I said quietly. "I guess I will have to name you."

I picked up the brown one. "Cutie." I said and smiled. I set him down next to me and picked up the blonde one.

"Your name is Grumpy." I said and picked up the black one.

"Hmm, Shadow. It seems fitting." I picked up the shaggy blonde one.

"Rose because your fur smells like roses." I picked up the one he fights with.

"Umm, your name is... Candy because I want to name you that." I picked up the other blonde one.

"Yoyo." I nodded. I got the other black one.

"Arty because you look like you can paint." I got the last one.

"Jello because you like harmless yet you're so dangerous." I said as I thought of when I choked on jello while having a jello eating contest. I put him down and stood up.

"Gunna make me some pasta!" I yelled the last part.

~A~X~I~S~~P~O~W~E~R~S~

I felt the warm water to see if it is too hot or too cold. Cutie came in and rubbed up against my leg.

"Hi, Cutie." I said as I picked him up. He meowed. I smiled. He jumped down and fell into the bath.

"Cutie! No!" I yelled as I reached to grab him. I heard a poof and saw a naked man sitting in my tub.

"Ah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell to my butt. He got up and started waving his hands around crazily.

"No, no. Italy didn't mean to. Italy is Cutie. Your cat. Remember?" He said franticly. I kept crawling back and when I turned to get up, I hit my head on the door knob so hard I fainted.

~H~E~T~A~L~I~A~

_**Sorry if it's confusing. Here are the cat's names.**_

_**Italy- Cutie**_

_**Germany- Grumpy**_

_**Japan- Shadow**_

_**France- Rose**_

_**England/Britain- Candy**_

_**America- Yoyo**_

_**China- Arty **_

_**Russia- Jello**_


End file.
